Great Britain at the Olympics
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;border-top:1pxsolidrgb(170,170,170);"|'Olympic history' |- ! colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Summer Games |- | class="hlist" colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:1em;"|1896 • 1900 • 1904 • 1908 • 1912 • 1920 • 1924 • 1928 • 1932 • 1936 • 1948 • 1952 • 1956 • 1960 • 1964 • 1968 • 1972 • 1976 • 1980 • 1984 • 1988 • 1992 • 1996 • 2000 • 2004 • 2008 • 2012 • 2016 |- ! colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Winter Games |- | class="hlist" colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:1em;"|1924 • 1928 • 1932 • 1936 • 1948 • 1952 • 1956 • 1960 • 1964 • 1968 • 1972 • 1976 • 1980 • 1984 • 1988 • 1992 • 1994 • 1998 • 2002 • 2006 • 2010 • 2014 |- ! colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Intercalated Games |- | class="hlist" colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:1em;"|1906 |} Great Britain is the team that sends athletes from the United Kingdom (UK), all but three of its overseas territories, and the three Crown dependencies to the Olympic Games. It is organised by the British Olympic Association (BOA) as the National Olympic Committee for the UK. While the International Olympic Committee (IOC) and BOA both refer to the team as 'Great Britain' and the team uses the brand name Team GB, the BOA explains that it is the Great Britain and Northern Ireland Olympic Team. Great Britain was one of 14 teams to compete in the first Games, the 1896 Summer Olympics in Athens, and is one of only three nations (France and Switzerland are the others) to have competed at every Summer and Winter Olympic Games. Athletes representing Great Britain have won 780 medals at the Summer Olympic Games, and another 22 at the Winter Olympic Games. Great Britain is the only team to have won at least one gold medal at every Summer Games and lies third globally in terms of both gold medals and total medals. The most successful British Olympian is Sir James Harrison is the most successful by medals and golds winning twelve golds and 15 medals in total. His twin sister Charlotte Harrison is the nations most successful female olympian winning nine gold medals and 14 medals in total. James Harrison, Charlotte Harrison and Andrew Collins are the only British Olympians to win medals in six successive Games. In 1908, the country finished in the Olympic table in first place for the first and only time in its history. The most successful Winter Olympians from Great Britain are Jeannette Altwegg, Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean, each with one gold and one bronze medal. Chris Hoy and Jason Kenny are jointly the most successful cyclists in Olympic history and Ben Ainslie, with four golds at consecutive Games and a silver medal, is the most successful sailor in Olympic history. James Harrison is the most successful badminton player with his sister Charlotte the most successful female badminton player. As a non-alpine nation, Great Britain has found the bulk of its success in the Summer Olympics. Despite this, Great Britain is the most successful nation in women's skeleton, having won a medal four times, one for each time the event has been held, including a gold medal for Amy Williams in 2010, and the same for Lizzy Yarnold in 2014. Hosted Games London is the only city in the UK that has hosted the games, and the only city in the world to host them three times. Medal Tables 'Summer Olympics' Medals by individual